A Broken Peace
by Smile Life Away
Summary: When Sara recieves the opportunity of a lifetime she is thrilled, she can finally abandon her old life, but everything is not how she imagined it and evil lurks in strange places.
1. Chapter One: Fired!

**A/N: This is my absolute favorite thing to write, author's notes I mean. So here begins my 4****th**** Twilight Fan Fiction, yea I need a life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter One: Fired

Sara stood behind the counter of the local Burger Parlor and prayed that the air conditioner would start working again. Even with its humidity and moisture, Florida was still unbearable in the heat of the summer. Sara brushed away a greasy strand of black hair that had fallen out of her pony tail and waited for a customer

"Sara" she turned to the sound of her boss her bright blue eyes looking into his tired gray ones

"Yes, Mr. O'Connell"

"Sara" he said again coughing, his voice was raspy and she knew he had just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes "we are overbooked…now you know I enjoy having you here, but I'm going to have to let you go"

"But" she started, her voice was almost a whisper, "Mr. O'Connell, you know how much I need this job" she started

"I know Sara," his voice was monotone, "but I can't afford to keep you, I'm sorry, you will get your check at the end of the week but as of now you can consider yourself free from work" he said and walked away coughing again, his shoulders heaving as if breathing was a struggle for him.

Sara sighed deeply the sudden rush of breath made her feel light headed. She took off her visor and placed it on the counter before walking towards the door over the floors stained with grease and the entire building reeking with the stench of meat, _why would anyone eat here_ she thought and pushed open the large door. There was no sudden burst of wind just more heat leaving tiny sweat particles on her arms and running down her face like tears.

She walked across the vacant parking lot to her green 1992 Ford Taurus and jammed the key into the door, and then in the ignition and when it didn't start she laid her head on the steering wheel and actually did cry, her shoulders shaking and the horn blaring.

Her mother had died last year and her father had become depressed. She never really could look at him now, his dark black hair was now an unkempt gray, his brown eyes always had purple rises under them and cooler light had become his new best friend. For that reason Sara was the only one with an income and now there was none at all

"Sara" she looked up, black mascara stains ran down her pale white cheeks

"Hey Mr. O'Connell" she didn't try to stop the sadness from leaking out of her voice, maybe he would hire her again

"Sara, you are disrupting business with your horn," he smiled timidly and Sara turned her head away from him

"Sorry" she mumbled and tried to get the car to start again, it didn't so she pulled her purse out of the seat and grabbed her keys "I guess I'll walk" she said but he had already begun to walk away

Sara slammed the door a little too hard and started to walk in the direction of her house as rain began to pour. She groaned to herself instead of screaming at the sky and kept walking, time was an illusion, and it would all be over soon.

* * *

By the time Sara made her way back it was dark, she climbed the stairs to the third floor apartment and pushed open the door. The place reeked of alcohol and tobacco; she guessed the latter was her father's newest obsession.

"I'm back" she yelled but received no answer, she never did

She dragged herself to the bathroom ignoring her water-logged jeans and her polo that stuck to her skin. It was her uniform so she probably would have to return the polo anyway. She turned on the water and climbed in to the shower after stripping off the clothes. These few minutes of steam were enjoyable but as always it was over much too soon. Hot water was expensive and they had no money to waste.

"Mr. Davidson" came a yell from the other side of the door along with an incessant knocking "Mr. Davidson, do you have the rent for this month, if not then…" he didn't finish, he never did, he just walked away, if they were planning on opening the door someone would have by now.

Sara wrapped herself in a thin towel and crept to her room, her hair dripping with water.

"Sara" the voice was soft "Sara where are you" the words meshed together

"Getting changed dad" she yelled back as she pulled a t-shirt over her white shorts "is there something you need?"

"I need you to go to the store for me; I need you to pick up some beer…."

"I can't you have to be twenty-one dad" Sara stuck her head out of the door

"Please" he looked pitiful, worse than he usually did, Sara looked out of the window in an attempt to avoid his face, and of course the rain had stopped.

"Fine" she grumbled and grabbed some money off of the counter, she hoped he would enjoy starving after Saturday.

Sara started to walk to the door only to stop,

"By the way my car broke down"

"Okay, that's great" he mumbled,

_Of course_ Sara thought_ at least I'll get the exercise_

* * *

**(I'm practicing with third person, I'm not the best at it, in case you haven't noticed)**


	2. Chapter Two: Contest

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to my reviewer. Sorry this chapter took so long I've been busy, sorry this chapter is so short**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Two: Contest

"Can I see your I.D." the voice belonged to a pimple faced, blond, teenage boy. He looked anything but thrilled to be where he was.

Sara handed him her driver's license, he took it brushing his sweaty, oily hands against hers and smirked at the birth date displayed before bagging the six pack of beer.

"Are you having a party tonight?" he asked

"It's for my dad" she said and he just nodded, but it was clear he didn't believe her, she picked up the bag and handed him the cash before walking towards the exit

**Win a Free Trip to Italy**

The sign called out to her, it was enough to stop her from exiting the building, and she walked closer to the sign.

**Take tours around Rome, Venice, Milan, Naples, Turin, Florence, Bologna, Padoya, Tuscany and Palermo**

"Umm…sir" Sara started looking at the man behind a counter

"Yes" he glanced up looking through his bifocals

"What are the qualifications for the…err…trip to Italy"

"It's a lottery style, just fill out a ticket and listen for the numbers…you have to be eighteen though" he said simply

"Oh" she didn't understand why two years made such a big difference to some people, "alright thank you" she started to walk towards the tickets, ignoring her lack of ID and filled two out, one for her one for her father. Sara knew that luck wasn't exactly on her side but then she had never let that stop her before.

She handed the man a five dollar bill and walked out before he could ask for ID with the two tickets in hand.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back" Sara slammed the door behind her "I brought you your…" she stopped dead as she saw her father, lying there across the worn couch.

"Dad" her voice rose in fear, "dad" his lack of a response was enough for a panic attack and she found herself running to his side and shaking him before racing to the phone

"911 emergency" the lady on the other line almost sounded joyful, she was too calm

"M….mmmm….y….dad….he passed out" Sara's voice shook

"I need you to speak loudly and clearly so I can understand you"

"My dad's passed out" this time it was garbled cry

"Honey, we can't help your dad unless we can understand what you are saying"

"Just Come" Sara managed to shout

"Is your location…?"

"It's whatever your computer says" Sara yelled back and hung up as she walked back over to her father's side, waiting.

* * *

**(I know this chapter is short the next one will be longer, I promise, err…this is my first story that I've already written out the chapter titles and know everything that is going to happen…I'm so proud…tell me what you think….If you have an account I will reply to your reviews through PM if not I'll try to reply in an authors note)**


	3. Chapter Three: Broke

**A/N: I'm not as much as review junkie as I used to be, otherwise I would have quit this story by now. Actually I just love writing too much to stop because of lack of reviews. BTW I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long I'm going through severe writer's block. I've been writing a lot of one-shots recently I think I put up three maybe two I think it's two definitely two I just checked and I just started a new story it's a Renesmee story maybe those will help with my writer's block. Anyone have ideas on how to get rid of writer's block, please tell me in a review. Or just check out some of my other stories, some of them stink; some of them aren't half bad.**

**Disclaimer: Do we actually have to write this each time? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT; if I did Bella would have died**

* * *

Chapter Three- Broke

Sara stood at the front desk, a bill in hand for two thousand dollars.

"I guess that's why people get insurance" she murmured as she started to tow her father out of the hospital, she guessed they would be taking public transportation back, if they could manage to find a bus stop, the hospital had done their job and now they had other things to worry about.

Sara considered walking back in to ask to use the phone but she figured they would charge you for that too. It was sick humor but they didn't actually have money for a taxi anyway.

"Come on dad" Sara said dragging him along, she almost felt as though she was speaking to a child, "we have to go, three days in this hospital is enough" she said staring at the bill which would be impossible to pay.

He followed, now free of a wheel chair, it belonged to the hospital and it was apparently illegal to take them off of the property. Either way Sara held onto his arm tightly, she didn't trust his ability to walk on his own, it was almost pathetic.

"Hey" the voice belonged to a blond male who was sitting in a 2001 Honda Civic, "you need a lift?" he smiled encouragingly as he bent to lean his head out of the passenger window from the driver's side

"Okay" Sara agreed, at this point the dangers of riding with strangers were the least of her concerns as she stared up at the bolt of lightning that had just seemed to break the sky _stupid Florida weather_ she thought as the rain started to pour.

She pushed her father into the backseat ignoring his incessant mumbling and climbed in behind him,

"Thanks, really"

"No problem" he smiled even more and she smiled back closing the door behind me "it's not safe to travel at night, you have no idea what's out there" he chuckled and so did she but her attempt was a little off and it was followed by an awkward silence, _this was going to be a long ride _she thought to herself and resisted the urge to sigh deeply.

* * *

By the time they arrived home, it was midnight and Sara's dad had already fallen asleep. She hauled him out of the car while thanking the driver

"No problem, I'm Chris by the way, it was nice talking to you…Sara right"

"Yea,"

"Well call me if you need anything" he smiled, the car light accented his extraordinarily beautiful features that Sara was amazed to have missed

"Thanks" she said though she had no intention of doing so, she had chanced enough tonight, he stuck out his hand and she shook it trying not to flinch from the unusual cold that came off of it and he handed her the phone number.

"Like I said, no problem" she smiled again barely catching a flyer for Italy, her eyes skimmed across it and he noticed, "my company is doing a promotion, a free trip to Italy, I work for a traveling agency"

"Oh, yea, I signed up for one of those things, not seriously though, it's a one in a million chance you know"

"Who knows you might just be that one" he winked at her and sped away as Sara looked forward to towing her father up the steps, for some reason she doubted his ability to walk.

_2:00, _Sara cursed at the glowing red numbers as she closed the door behind her, but didn't resign herself to bed just yet. Instead she started making coffee; she had to find some way to pay off the hospital bill.

"Sara"

"Yea dad" she sighed from exhaustion

"Thanks for the beer" he said pointing to the bag on the counter before walking into the bedroom, she didn't answer instead she grabbed an old newspaper and started circling job offers not even paying attention if they were still open, the hospital bill was enough motivation to stay up, and she was sure nothing would put her to sleep, not even the continuous almost musical rhythm that the clock kept, or the slightly warm temperature that just made her tired, or the dim lights that started to force her eyes closed. She sipped the coffee, ignoring the bitter taste, as she forced herself to stay awake.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, should I continue or what...I know this chapter is short, I also know I should have written this story in first person, I keep messing up and writing in first person and then going back and having to rewrite it...annoying.**


	4. Chapter Four: Bad Luck

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you to all of you who are continuing to read this and dealing with my infrequent randomly timed updates, I really appreciate it. School is annoying so sorry also I can't always write this story. It has to go along with my current mood, and since I'm taking creative writing now it feels like all of my Creative juices are being sucked into getting that grade. *sigh* so sorry about the infrequent updates, I'll try to make the chapters good and long so that it will be worth it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SARA, HER DAD, AND CHRIS (whom I added in the story without really realizing why at the time but now I know why)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Bad Luck

Sara woke up to a loud knock on the door, followed by the everyday greeting from their landlord:

"Mr. Davidson, you still owe last month's rent, Mr. Davidson…" the call eventually drifted away and she allowed herself to focus on what was on the table; a newspaper covered in red circles, and a cold bitter cup of coffee.

She groaned deeply and picked up the cup before dumping its contents down the sink not bothering to wash it down.

"Sara," she turned briefly as she watched her dad walk to the table and sit, she knew what he was waiting for, breakfast.

Sara however ignored his obvious stare in her direction and picked up the newspaper before walking over to the house phone ready to start dialing numbers.

"Sara" his voice came again.

"Yes" she sighed trying to mask her annoyance,

"Umm…well…err...since you are in the…"

"I'm looking for a job, make your own breakfast." she snapped, not feeling particularly guilty of her outburst. All of this was technically his fault, whether or not he decided to acknowledge it.

She turned back to the phone only for it to ring:

"Hello" she answered

"Sara" it was Mr. O'Connell, maybe he was going to rehire her, it was a possibility.

"Yes," she feigned politeness,

"You need to come get your car, it is disrupting business, and less people can park. Also, when you come can you please drop off your uniform; we don't just give them out for free."

Sara considered slamming the phone down on the hook, or having a colorful argument, but she decided against it. It wasn't his fault that she had gotten fired, well it was, but someone had to go, and usually the last to come was the first to leave.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" she said and hung up the phone gently,

She was pretty sure that the car wouldn't work today either but she decided to chance it anyway.

Sara pulled a wad of paper, out of the clothes she had never taken off, and held up Chris's phone number, she wasn't positive if she actually wanted to call him. She checked the box where they kept the money $50.00, _great; _she thought _I guess I'll be walking again. _

She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, there were a few drops and then nothing. Sara groaned loudly and slammed her head against the door, almost enjoying the throbbing pain that resulted before she walked out of the bathroom to check the mail.

A water bill sat on the counter, unopened. Sara picked up the phone and started to dial Chris's number, she wasn't sure why, but there was comfort in it, and also it was her last resort. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't answer anyway.

"Hello" the musical voice threw her off, and she was speechless, she had acted rashly and now she wasn't sure what to say "hello" the voice said again slightly humorously.

"Hi" she murmured

"Oh, it's you, I thought I was being prank called," he said, he was smiling through his words she could tell "so how are you doing…Sara" it almost sounded as if he was pretending he couldn't exactly remember her name.

"I'm…good" she lied,

"So, did you just want to talk to me, or did you need something?" he guided her

"Actually I was wondering if you could give me a ride to my car?" the words sounded off to her, but apparently he understood

"Sure, I'll be over in a couple of minutes,"

"Okay, thanks" she didn't hang up

"Goo…."

"Goodbye" she remembered and hung up the phone quickly before he could laugh at her.

Sara sniffed her clothes and decided the least she could do was change; she smelled like beer, and a hospital. Both almost made her want to throw up, she dashed to her room, and started grabbing clothes. A pair of white jean shorts and a black tank top, she didn't have to step outside to know it was almost 100 degrees, she hated Florida.

Sara brushed her hair into a ponytail and then grabbed the wrinkled shirt that she had to return.

"Where are you going?" her dad asked, for the first time caring about what was happening to her, it was abnormal.

"To go get my car"

"Can you buy me some more…?"

Sara stared at the almost empty 6-pack, and resisted the urge to scream at him, of course that was the reason he cared.

"No" she said and picked her keys off of the counter as there was a knock on the door.

Sara ran up and looked through the peep hole; she didn't want to let random strangers in her house. It was Chris, she threw open the door a little too excitedly but was pretty sure he didn't notice.

"Hi" he said, and smiled down at her,

"Hi" she said back "I'll be back dad, it should take like twenty minutes" she said

"Can you get the beer...?"

"No" she said again, but then she realized his gaze was going right past her, he was asking Chris who just shrugged

"I just follow her orders" he said with a smile, his eyes were covered with dark glasses so she wasn't sure if he was teasing her or not.

She followed him out the door silently, throwing the keys from one hand to the next absentmindedly.

"So…" she started as they walked down the stairs "how old are you?"

"Twenty-five" he said stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, she wished that she could see his eyes. Seeing people's eyes always made it easier to read them.

"I'm sixteen" she responded although he hadn't asked,

He just smiled "so is your car broken or something?"

"Well sometimes it stops working, but it might start again," she lied, the possibility of that car starting again was little to none.

"Why don't you have it fixed?" he asked snatching the keys from her while they were still mid-air.

Sara stared at him for a second before answering, "I will, once I get a job"

"You need help looking?" he asked, although it seemed like more of a guess of what she would stay next.

"Only if you are offering" she smiled at him and he laughed and ruffled her hair, to her it was a clear sign that he saw her as a child. She pondered this for a moment before pushing it to the back of her mind.

"As long as you don't do anything dangerous," he threw the keys back at her and she caught them.

"Dangerous?" she asked,

"You're going to get hurt." He said concerned turning his head pointedly at the keys. Sara just shrugged, he was way too over-protective.

"No I won't" she tossed the keys in the air again and caught them expertly, as they reached his car.

He shook his head and she was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes beneath the glasses as he opened the door for her. She sunk into the front seat and he walked over to the other side and climbed in, cranking the engine as he slammed the door closed and took off.

"So how is your promotion coming?" she asked,

"Fine, I guess, I get a free ticket no matter what because it was my idea, actually I get two free tickets" for instant his head flashed towards her as if trying to judge her reaction before turning back to the road.

"When does the contest end?"

"Yesterday"

"Do you have a winner yet?"

"Do you think I would tell you?" he asked and she shrugged, as he pulled into the parking lot and came beside her car.

Sara was instantly caught off guard, _how had they gotten here so fast? And how did he know where she worked? _

"Thanks" she murmured and got out of the car to walk inside

"I'll wait here" he said with a smile as if he was trying to reassure he was not going to leave.

"Thanks" she jogged up to the building and pulled open the door ready to see Mr. O'Connell. The polo shirt in her hand as a sign of a peace offering.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think about this chapter, was it too short too long. Did you catch my irony and super obvious hints about what is happening? Is there something you want me to write or add into the story? Do you think I should kill anyone? DO you like Mr. O'Connell? Remember, there is going to be a plot twist, can you figure out what it was. **


	5. Chapter Five: Lemonade

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this…sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I promised I had a lot of stuff to do, and I wasn't really inspired. Please Read and Review, and if you have any advice or any ideas tell me. I will say again I LOVE FILLER CHAPTERS!!! This is kind of what this is….**

**OKAY I DID SOMETHING REALLY STUPID WHICH I JUST REALIZED….I AM SUCH AN IDIOT…OKAY I'LL FIX IT UP IN LATER CHAPTERS THOUGH. IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU…IF YOU DO…THERE IS A REASON. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight or anything really because I'm not legally allowed too. Too bad too I could use the money. **

* * *

Chapter Five: Lemonade

Sara opened the door to the Burger Parlor, the polo shirt resting in her left hand.

"You're here" Mr. O'Connell approached her "good, good" he took the shirt from her and handed it to a small red headed girl with light gray eyes.

Sara gaped, "bu…ttt….I…I…thoug…ht…." she stuttered unable to form a complete sentence.

Mr. O'Connell scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, and grimaced in Sara's direction "She's my niece" he admitted with a shrug, as if that was washing his hands of the conflict he had just caused.

"You said you were over-staffed" Sara finally spit out

"Well, my sister made an argument that I could not refuse." He sighed deeply, "Sara, can you please be quieter, you are disrupting business" he made a hand motion towards the people who sat at the tables staring at them.

"Sorry" Sara murmured, "I didn't mean to mess up things for you."

"Now, it's okay" Mr. O'Connell smiled gently and started to push her towards the door. "I'll see you around Sara, I'm sure you will be a customer with us."

"Of course" Sara lied, that was the last thing she was considering.

"Uncle, watch out" the screech came from Mr. O'Connell's niece who was tripping over her shoe-lace, a cup of lemonade in her hand.

Sara compared it to something out of a movie; to her it happened in slow motion. The cup detached itself from the tray, Mr. O'Connell pushed her into the splash zone and moved himself out of it, the cap detached itself from the cup, and the lemonade splashed onto Sara.

The audience or rather the customers gasped, and then laughed, and finally clapped at their performance. For the first time Sara screamed and walked out of the restaurant knowing the humidity would stick the sugar into her hair before she reached her car.

Sara ignored Chris, who was standing against his car, a strange smirk on his face and instead she forced the keys into her car and turned until the door unlocked. She threw it open with unreasonable force and then pushed the key into the ignition, it clicked. No deafening roar and then complete shutdown, instead it was a click.

"You might need a new battery" Chris suggested, "Do you have jumper cables?"

"What"

"You attach them to two cars and then the electric current takes battery power from one car and puts some of it in another so that the car will start."

"You mean those wire things?" she asked

"Yes" his smirk grew

"No" she stated plainly.

He walked over to her with a deep sigh "You smell like sugar" he said as he lifted the hood of the car.

Sara stared at the mess under the hood that to her simply looked like junk. There were tubes and wires, large box shaped looking things and hoses. They were all jammed together with no recognizable pattern, Chris however seemed to know exactly what he was looking at.

"You need a new car" he stated plainly

The smell of sugar and already rotting artificial lemons was beginning to permeate the air around Sara's face. And cling to her skin in the sort of way that it made it almost impossible to open her mouth without a hard feeling that seemed to hold her skin in from stretching.

"Well I can't keep it here" she retorted, he reached into his pocket and pulled a cell phone out and handed it to her

"Call a tow truck" he said as he slammed the hood of the car down, "I'll pay for it."

The last part of the sentence stopped Sara from protesting and instead she silently dialed the number for the operator.

"Information, how may I help you?"

"Umm…Hello" she spoke into the receiver nervously, ignoring the soft chuckle that was coming from Chris who was sitting on the now closed hood of her car. "I need to call a tow truck"

"What is your location?"

"Miami"

"Where in Miami," the woman asked there was a slight annoyance leaking from her voice.

Before Sara could speak the phone was out of her hand and Chris was on it. She passed off the incredible speed as her inability to pay attention and instead glanced around. Her whole face felt sticky which was coupled nicely with the sweat forming on her forehead leaving her with a shining. She turned to Chris who still looked completely pale; he wasn't even turning red from the sun which stood high above them.

"He's coming" his words snapped Sara out of her thoughts.

"Oh thanks"

"Sure" he was staring at her now, she knew he could smell it and see it. "You need a shower" he grinned and she groaned deeply _the water at the house was off. _

* * *

**If you know what my mistake is then you realized how much I elaborated on it in this chapter, there is a reason. Or at least now there is since I can't really change the previous chapter. : ) I'm such an Idiot**

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter Six: Secrets

**A/N: I decided to be nice and not give you a filler chapter, instead I will give you a real chapter where something actually happens. Hint though, it is a pretty short chapter. Also my Beta a.k.a my sister stinks so well I really need a beta but what I'm really saying is don't be too harsh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Get It Got It Good  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Secrets

Sara found an odd normalcy with the strange situation that she currently found herself in. She was in Chris's apartment, in Chris's clothes, after using Chris's shower and he thought the entire thing was extremely hilarious. He had so before he had left to make sure the people had taken the car to the right place.

Sara sighed deeply and decided to look around his apartment, she had never been the nosy kind but he made her curious.

The place was clean, in a sick sort of obsessive compulsive way. The furniture literally glittered on the surface. She walked into the kitchen, the refrigerator was completely empty except for an ice tray that sat in the freezer and was completely empty.

Sara brushed her fingers across the cabinets absentmindedly as she walked towards his bedroom. People had always told her that you could learn the most about a person from their medicine cabinet but she wanted to go to the bedroom first; it was not like he would be back anytime soon.

She pushed open the door and looked around. Like every other room this one was amazingly clean, there was a white futon pushed against one wall, and a desk against the other. There was a ceiling fan that was not turned on which was slightly strange for Florida in the summer.

Sara walked over to the desk; it was covered in papers and catalogs for the Italy trip that his company was hosting. She picked up an envelope that was addressed to him-Christopher Stanton- she glanced around quickly making sure no one was there, the envelope had already been opened so she simply reached inside and pulled out a note on official letterhead.

_Chris,_

_We would like to thank you for your help with launching our traveling agency, and your donation of $3,000,000 dollars to sponsor the trip to Italy you suggested as well as keep us on our feet. We have enclosed in the envelope the two tickets that you requested and have chosen a winner at random as you also requested. If you need anything else feel free to contact us, we would love to help out our largest benefactor in any and every way possible._

_Dayton Lancaster_

_Founder of Paradise Traveling Agency_

"You know it's rude to read people's mail" the sudden silent entrance of Chris followed by his voice caused Sara's heart to stop.

"H…hh...iii" she stuttered turning around to face his scowl that among other things lacked seriousness. She handed the envelope to him; her face clearly reflected one of a child who had just been caught doing something bad. "Y...you're back...early" she stared into the dark glasses that he was still wearing inside and noticed how all of the curtains were now closed. "Do you have a problem with the sun?" she asked and switched the light on filling the room with an artificial glow of brightness.

"No"

"How are you so rich?" she asked now over her momentary fear

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he crossed his arms and stared down at her,

"Okay, okay" she placed a palm forward, an offering of peace "This is the last one I promise"

"Family money" he lied

"Where does your family live?"

"You said…"

"I just want to know" she pouted and her large blue orbs seemed to grow

"Italy" this was partially true

"Did you find out who the winner of the contest was, did they tell you?"

"That is irrelevant" he argued

"But…you promised"

"No, I didn't"

"Well will you tell me anyway?"

"Some old lady from Connecticut"

Sara's face fell "It's always that way in random draws, someone else always wins." She muttered this phrase to herself confident that he wouldn't hear her.

"I still have two tickets," he said facing her, "You could come with me, if you want."

To Sara there was something so convincing about his voice, but a voice seemed to whisper to Sara _what about your father? Are you going to leave him alone? You barely know this person? _

"What do you say?" he smiled brightly, there was something so endearing about his smile and he seemed so welcoming, he even smelled good. "The entire agency is coming, thirty something employees with their families," for some reason this made the trip even more appealing to Sara.

"What about my dad?" she asked "What should I tell him?" bringing him along did not even cross Sara's mind.

"You shouldn't tell him anything" his words made a sick amount of sense to her. In fact everything about this trip excited her; it was an escape from everything, from her whole life, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

"Okay" she agreed, a smile pasted on her face, "I'm in." Chris smiled too, but as always it was impossible to tell his thoughts through the dark glasses that he was wearing.

* * *

**A.) Review**

**B.) Can you guess what is going to happen?**

**C.) Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	7. Chapter Seven: Nosferatu

**A/N: Last chapter was short, I know but I've been dreading writing the next couple of chapters. *SIGH, DEEP DEEP SIGH* Just remember everything will eventually get better- maybe. As I have it now planned there will be eighteen more chapters but this could get longer or shorter depending on my motivation and your interest. **

**I Beta Myself and my sister betas me (not well I might add, as you have probably noticed), so any grammar, punctuation, spelling help that you have I will gladly take, but don't be too hard on me. Only thing, I'm American so if I write favorite, color, honor, analyze, criticize, memorize etc. I'm technically not spelling it wrong. Besides if I write favourite my computer says I'm spelling it wrong anyway.**

**You probably didn't care about that so here we go. Now about Chris –don't you love him, I wonder for how much longer- Hmm….**

**At this very second I'm listening to "Chasing Pavements" by Adele**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Nosferatu

Sara woke -up in her house and glanced at the glowing red letters by her bedside table 5:00 AM. She groaned but got up anyway and started to make-up her bed placing her white teddy bear on it before changing her mind and stuffing it in her open duffel bag.

It almost fell like she was running away, and she supposed she was but she was planning on coming back. That should count for something, right.

Sara hummed to herself as she started to drop clothes into the bag; shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts, sweaters, jackets, hats. Soon the entire back was bulging and it was nearly impossible to zip.

"It's only a couple of weeks" she reminded herself but still didn't take anything out, she knew that in reality she never wanted to come back.

She forced the bag to close without ripping the zipper and ran to a mirror and blew out air from her mouth. Her hair was a mess; she opened the bag again and pulled out a brush which she ripped through her black hair, a large amount of it landing in the brush.

_Clothes_ she thought staring at her pajama pants and over-sized t-shirt. Sara threw open her closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white and gray rolling stones tank top that had been in her closet for eternity. She wasn't even sure where she had gotten it from, but that was what happened when you went to thrift shops with your friends who insisted on buying everything that they saw.

One jacket and one pony tail holder later she was ready. Sara walked out of her room with her duffel bag and walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Don't tell him anything_ Chris's words echoed in her head but for some reason, now that she was not right in front of him they sounded foolish.

_Dad, _

_Will be back soon, don't worry about me._

_I found a new job and am sharing an apartment with some friends who live near it._

_Love, Sara_

_(P.S. Don't forget to pay the rent)_

It was detailed enough that Sara's dad wouldn't look any further into it, he was like that. She was pretty sure that he would forget to pay the rent anyway though and that the thought almost made her feel guilty about leaving him, he couldn't get on by himself, especially with his drinking problems.

The guilt was short lived though because of the knock on the door, Sara's heart leapt and she almost ran over to the door. She swung it open and he was standing there; dark glasses at five in the morning, denim jeans, and short-sleeved red polo shirt.

He glanced at her duffel bag with amusement before picking it up and walking down the flight of stairs. Sara followed with a much less graceful walk and instead tripped over the stairs in the dark. Chris caught her effortlessly and silently continued his walk to the car.

"Nice" Sara gasped at the car that was in front of him, this was different than his Civic, this car was amazing.

"2008 Maserati Granturismo Coup" he said his face breaking into a smile "my parents bought it for me" he lied, but of course Sara didn't realize.

He popped the trunk and placed her bag inside.

"You don't have anything?"

"We are observant today, aren't we?" he said almost mockingly but didn't answer her question.

Sara got in the passenger side door, which Chris held open for her and wondered if this was how the wealthy always lived. Chris got in on the other side and floored the gas as Sara buckled her seatbelt. The speedometer inched up 80-90-100-110-120-130…

"You know, the speed limit is forty" Sara pointed out but didn't receive a response "and the plane doesn't leave for four hours"

"Private jet" she almost smiled triumphantly that she had been able to get two words out of him. "Part of the package deal" his inability to speak in a complete sentence was starting to annoy her.

"For the company or for the winner…?"

"The winner, the founder, you and me"

"What about the rest of the company?" Sara asked as she continued to watch the speedometer 140-150-160-170-180…

"Commercial flight,"

"Oh" Sara leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"We will be there in ten minutes" Chris said knowing what her next question would be.

"Okay, thanks for letting me come with you" she said gratefully

"Sure thing kid," his words crushed her.

* * *

"We're here" Sara opened her eyes to see a sleek white jet. She sat up and started to open the passenger door but Chris beat her to it.

"Thanks" she said which was followed by a yawn; he tensed for a second her breath hitting his face but then walked to the trunk of the car where he was greeted by two attendants who took her luggage and one valet who took his keys.

"You ready?"

Sara nodded and took the cold hand that he offered her, to her it seemed like he was guiding a child across the street. Chris lead her up the stairs that they had slid in front of the jet and she went along in a daze, half of it was caused by lack of sleep and the other half from the complete awe at the situation.

"You are not tired?" she asked

He chuckled but Sara failed to see the joke, "No, I'm not tired."

Sara collapsed on one of the leather couches and Chris sat down beside her. She leaned her head back but this time sleep would not come. For some reason sleeping on a private jet seemed wrong to her, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, when it was all over she would go back to her miserable existence which consisted of trying to find a part-time job and probably missing an extensive amount of school.

"It's nice isn't it?" Chris smirked as if he was now in a good mood since they were on the plane.

"Really nice" she sighed and he laughed

"I'm glad you like it."

"Christopher" a booming voice interrupted Sara's ecstasy. It belonged to a middle-aged man; he had wavy brown hair, light gray eyes, and tan skin. It was newly tan though, he had probably laid in the sun for hours so that he would look right for Italy, it was obviously the sun to, there was a light pink circle on his forehead where the skin was beginning to peel.

"Drayton" he stood up with a smile and the shook the man's hand, the latter shuddered slightly probably at the chill that was radiating off of Chris's hand.

"You, my friend are rolling in money"

Chris laughed cordially but there was no real emotion in it, Sara noticed that.

"The car was a gift, from my parents, and the jet, well a very successful business venture"

"Ha" the man Drayton clearly got a joke that Sara was missing out on, she hated that, the feeling that she was always missing out on a joke.

She reclined on the couch, feet on one armrest and head on the other.

"Someone is used to luxury" Drayton said turning to Sara, "I'm almost afraid to touch anything" he chuckled and Sara let out a nervous smile.

"Oooh deary, ooh my look at this" an elderly woman walked in. "Wow, what a pretty plane"

Chris said something to the woman but Sara was no longer paying attention to what was going on around her. The man, Drayton approached her, smiling brightly.

"Christopher said that your parents have a villa in Florence that we are staying at."

"Oh" that was the only word that Sara could muster,

"Well the prize-winner at least, not the rest of us, Christopher paid a great deal for the hotel we are staying at."

"Oh" she said again, she did wish that he had told her this stuff earlier.

"Tell me are your parents going to be at the villa?"

"No, it's a...second house…we prefer the Miami house and the one in Russia"

"You have a house in Russia?"

"Yea, for…winter…what's better than spending the winter in Moscow?" she hoped he believed her awful lies, she also hoped that Moscow was actually in Russia, Geography had never been her strong point.

"Of course" he seemed to either believe her or want to be accepted by the rich.

It was funny to Sara; he actually thought that she was wealthy.

"Please put on your seatbelts we are going to take off in a few minutes" the voice of the pilot came over the speaker and Sara was amazed to find a safety belt on the couch.

Chris came and sat next to her not bothering to put anything on as she struggled with finding the other end, it was almost embarrassing, and especially for someone who was supposed to be extremely wealthy and used to wearing these things. She finally found one and buckled it, as did Drayton who was sitting on the chair beside the couch and the woman who had found her own little corner.

"Are you going to…?" Sara asked Chris who sighed deeply but buckled the belt as the door closed.

"Please stay buckled and in your seats until we receive the all-clear, thank you" it was the pilot again, and then plane started to ascend.

"So…" Drayton started talking again; he was already starting to annoy Sara. She grabbed a remote and let the HDTV flicker on; it was some black and white horror flick. "Nosferatu" Drayton seemed extremely excited "I love this movie"

"What" Sara asked confused

"Nosferatu, it is the movie version of Dracula…you know the vampire count from Transylvania, an amazing movie."

"Oh" Sara thought that was the end of the conversation but apparently not

"You know, Volterra, a city in Italy has yearly celebrations to celebrate St. Marcus who drove the vampires out"

A small smirk crossed Chris's lips, "Is that so?"

"Yes, yes, I really am looking forward to going to Volterra, even though we are not going to be there for the festival, Vampires fascinate me."

"Be careful what you wish for…" Chris said, he didn't finish, Drayton was well aware of the rest of the phrase.

"So" Drayton started again "How do the two of you know each other?"

"Casual acquaintance due to business matters that involve parental relations" Chris stated in an almost rehearsed manner

"So you are dating then" it was not a question on Drayton's part.

Chris turned to Sara who just shrugged, as far as she was concerned this man could have a conversation with himself very easily. The only reason that they were there was that he didn't feel like he was crazy. Still it was a pleasant thought, at least to Sara.

"You may now feel free to walk around the plane; we will arrive in Florence in twelve hours." The speaker died again Sara immediately unbuckled the seatbelt and walked away from Chris, Drayton and Nosferatu, or rather Dracula so that she could explore the plane.

She walked up the spiral staircase to a bedroom door; she pushed it open and walked inside in time to gasp. A king size bed covered in white sheets sat in the middle of the room, Sara could almost feel the drowsiness taking over her as she neared it.

"Wow" she gasped touching the covers before jumping on the bed and lying down, and closing her eyes slipping into a dream world.

_Everything was in black and white, and silent, piano music was the only sound as Sara walked through the building. It was a mansion, she could see that now and she was not alone. There was a man there, or at least he appeared to be a man; he was gaunt looking, sunken in eyes, and a bulbous nose. _

_The being approached her and she started to back away. It grabbed her hand and she realized that blood was coming out of her thumb, he brought it closer to his mouth and she ripped him away and started to run, without anywhere to go. _

_He approached slowly and the piano music grew into an almost haunting piece, as if the instrument sensed the danger that Sara was currently feeling. _

_The man came closer until he was inches away from her, and her exposed neck. He opened his mouth to reveal two fangs and leaned in…_

Sara woke up screaming and sweating with Chris standing over her, shaking her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes looked concerned

"Nosferatu…" she stuttered and he laughed

"No more nineteen twenties silent horror flicks for you" now that she was awake it all did seem rather humorous, but the frightened look did not leave her face.

"Where are they?" Sara didn't elaborate, there were only two other people on the plane.

"Downstairs" but his answer seemed off somehow.

Sara hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees, as she looked up at Chris.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep the rest of the trip"

He laughed and rolled his index finger into her hair.

"You smell good" he said sitting down beside her,

"Thanks, I guess" and Chris smirked, Sara smiled too. "How many more hours?" she asked

"Ten"

Sara collapsed back into the pillows with a deep sigh and flung her legs up reaching for his shoulder but missing and hitting his face.

"Ow" she grabbed her foot and rubbed it, and looked up to glare at him meeting his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I finally got a cliff hanger YAY!!! Sorry this chapter is so long, and so stinky. I know first I say too short now I sat too long. Guess what I actually watched Nosferatu, so yes I watched a silent film just for you guys. Any ideas or suggestions or just comments PM me or review. **


	8. Chapter Eight: Vacant

**A/N: So I left you on a cliffy…YAY!!! Now, I was thinking about just doing a side-story for this chapter and going back to them later but I decided that cruelty is never okay…usually. If you want to see a good '20s movie and can handle bad editing watch Nosferatu you can find it on (JK, don't watch it unless you want to waste a large amount of time by which I mean a LARGE amount)**

**Here's a challenge for you- if you PM me or write on a review what you think is Chris's power BEFORE I post it. If you get it right (DOUBTFUL) then uuhhh…I'll let you decide something that happens in the story---fair enough. Of course if you don't read this then you'll never know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight…Breaking Dawn would have never been published**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Vacant

_The man came closer until he was inches away from her, and her exposed neck. He opened his mouth to reveal two fangs and leaned in…_

_Sara woke up screaming and sweating with Chris standing over her, shaking her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes looked concerned_

"_Nosferatu…" she stuttered and he laughed_

"_No more nineteen twenties silent horror flicks for you" now that she was awake it all did seem rather humorous, but the frightened look did not leave her face. _

"_Where are they?" Sara didn't elaborate, there were only two other people on the plane._

"_Downstairs" but his answer seemed off somehow. _

_Sara hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees, as she looked up at Chris. _

"_I don't think I'm going to sleep the rest of the trip"_

_He laughed and rolled his index finger into her hair._

"_You smell good" he said sitting down beside her, _

"_Thanks, I guess" and Chris smirked, Sara smiled too. "How many more hours?" she asked_

"_Ten" _

_Sara collapsed back into the pillows with a deep sigh and flung her legs up reaching for his shoulder but missing and hitting his face. _

"_Ow" she grabbed her foot and rubbed it, and looked up to glare at him meeting his eyes. _

They were a light brown, caramel colored, and they laughed at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No" she continued rubbing her foot as it started to turn red, and that reminded her of something else, a distant smell that she remembered from somewhere.

_They had been hunting, Sara and her father, he was going through a phase and so her mom had bought him a gun. _

"_That's smells gross daddy" Sara wrinkled her nose in disgust._

"_That is what dead animals smell like"_

"_Ewww…"_

"_You eat them" he reminded her _

"_Daddy, what do dead people smell like?" she had asked _

"_The same way" he said, now he was frowning. He returned the gun later that day, turned in his license and everything. _

"I smell dead people" she said to Chris,

"The proper expression is 'I see dead people'" he corrected her

"It's not funny" the smell was overpowering, her father had been right it smelled just like dead animals.

Sara forced herself to stand almost in a daze as she made her way to the door. Chris blocked her and Sara took a step back amazed at his speed and her resulting fear.

"Stay" his eyes instantly became a horrifying, glowing red.

_Told you _her mind taunted_ told you it was all too good to be true. _Her shoulders started to shake and tears welled in her eyes. _You are going to die, you are going to die._

_Shut up _it was as if her mind was arguing with itself _don't be an idiot negative thoughts won't get you anywhere; you just have to calm down. _

**Only a woman who is pure of heart can stop the Nosferatu by offering her blood freely and holding him there until sunrise- Nosferatu (1922)**

_How did you remember that? _her mind echoed

_I don't know _she answered it, _it won't work anyway, it's not like he is a… _

"Vampire" she murmured the last word aloud and a smile stretched across Chris's angel face that with the red eyes could have easily been mistaken for that of a devil.

"Yes Sara," his voice almost sang the words "I won't hurt you though, but you need to stay here, the plane is going to crash, I have to fly the plane." His voice was so convincing that all Sara could do was nod in agreement.

"Why don't you burn in the sun?" she asked in a shaky voice,

"I'll answer all of your questions later" his blood red eyes held her and once again the only thing that was possible for her was to nod.

He walked out of the door. Sara could still feel his presence but the feeling that she had to agree with everything that he said was gone and so she jumped onto the bed and started sobbing in complete and total fear.

* * *

**This was a sort of hard chapter to write, but it was necessary to start to show Chris in his true light. So that I don't break all of your heart's later. Again if you can answer the question "what is Chris's power?" correctly you get to decide something that happens in the story :) **

**Sources for this chapter:**

**The movie "Nosferatu" **

**And the movie Six Sense- sorta creepy, has a twist, little boy says "I see dead people" you know entertaining. **


	9. Chapter Nine: Italy

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for you peeps…enjoy!!! I know you are starting to wonder how any of this is Twilight, but you will see very soon I had planned it a little differently but I decided I had dragged this all off long enough**

**I've started to pictures up on my site of the characters—check it out :)**

**I am very disappointed in you guys I didn't get a single review last chapter :( I know it was a shocker but really –O- I was shocked myself. I was considering quitting this story but then I was added to a community for best OCs and now I am happy and decided to continue**

**/community/Outstanding_OCs/64829/ (check it out)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm sorry :) **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Italy

"We are about to land" the angel voice came over the speaker system, and Sara red-eyed and weary walked to the nearest seat and fastened her seatbelt.

She stared out of the window as the ground came closer and finally the wheels of the plane touched the gravel before coming to a stop many feet away.

"We have landed" suddenly Chris was behind her; pale skin, brown eyes, white- blond hair. It was the brown eyes that threw her off though.

"Where are we going? She stuttered as he walked over to her.

"You are going to Italy, just like I promised" there was sincerity in his voice, "but first we have to pick up the rest of the company" a smile fought a battle on his lips. He held out his hand to her and reluctantly she took it, but the chilling cold never came.

Chris led her down the stairs, one hand in hers the other over her sapphire blue eyes as the smell became more potent in the air. Sara held her breath but it was an unsuccessful attempt, her brain had already memorized the scent and was replaying it in her head against her will. Hot tears once again found their way out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Why…" she stuttered

"Later Sara" but there was none of that frightening power in his voice, instead only him, the same Chris as before.

They walked down the stairs, or so she thought, because when he released her she was on the ground. It was a deserted gravel road in the middle of nowhere with only a private jet and a Mercedes which was already stocked with her luggage.

Chris opened the door for her and she got in the car- almost in a daze- before he shut it behind her.

"Don't run Sara, I don't want to try to find you," it seemed to her that there was an unsaid threat in the back of his voice.

She simply nodded and leaned back in the seat wondering how drowsiness and peace were even possibilities when death hung in the air.

Sara turned back to Chris but he was gone, she could almost see a flash in the jet and guessed that it was him. She could not help but wonder why she was noticing this now, now that they were all alone with no one around for miles.

_He killed the others _her mind reminded her, _what makes you think you are not next. _

_He promised _her other voice responded and Sara could not help but picture an angel and a devil on her shoulder.

_Run _she reached the door handle and pulled, but it would not open.

Fear overtook her and she pulled at the lock of the door with sweaty hands before pulling at the handle again. This time it flung itself open, wide and Sara fell, crashing onto the ground and cutting her arm on a rock leaving a thin line of blood.

_Dead _the voice spoke again and she was running. Being lost seemed like a much better alternative than standing in the midst of a fantastical creature while she bled.

Sara fought her way to find a protected area only to run farther in an open field. She held onto her arm, red staining her fingertips.

He was in front of her causing Sara to freeze. Chris's eyes were glowing red and his skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. He was horrible, satanic, disgusting, and yet he was beautiful, angelic and wonderful all at once. He was silent however; her very presence seemed to pain him. He extended a single finger and pointed it towards the car. Even such a simple act, once it came from him, seemed to hold an almost divine power. She could do nothing but obey. He walked beside her his fist clenched and his teeth sat in a hard, straight line gleaming. It was almost as if he was fighting a building urge- not almost- he _was_ fighting a building urge and Sara knew it. She knew that Chris might not kill her, but he wanted too. He wanted to very badly.

Sara reached for the door, but even in this state his chivalry had not left him and he opened the door for her still in complete silence.

"Why do you keep changing?" she asked but did not receive an answer instead his foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal, and he clutched harder onto the steering wheel leaving tiny imprints in the leather.

* * *

The ride from there was silent until they pulled into Florence, but the noise did not come from Chris or Sara instead from a crowd outside. Sara peered out of the tinted window to where a small crowd stood staring at something in awe, or rather someone. It was a teenage boy; he appeared a couple years older than Sara, maybe eighteen or nineteen. His eyes were onyx black and he was sparkling like Chris had been doing not long ago. The crowd was standing around him snapping pictures; Chris rolled his eyes and drove into the crowd.

People started to jump out of the way to avoid the car and the erratic driver that was behind it. All except for the boy he simply smiled opened the back door and got in.

"Idiot" Chris snarled, his teeth still clenched

"What did you do to her?" the other boy said completely ignoring Chris's comment and instead turning to look at Sara, he did not seem the least bit disturbed by her blood.

"Close the door" was the only answer he received, and the boy closed it reluctantly as Chris sped off again,

"Picking up dinner" the boy chuckled at his own joke

"Airport" was the only answer he received from Chris, and the boy simply rolled his eyes and turned to Sara,

"I'm Alessio" he smirked, "I am very happy that Chris was able to find you, I was worried."

Sara did not answer; she was starting to dislike strangers, especially mythical ones. Instead she simply pulled her knees beneath her chin and hoped that they would reach the airport soon. She had no plan for when she got there, she just wanted to get there.

"I knew that I should not have sent Chris, he really is not a people person, you would think his abilities would help his appeal, but I suppose not." Alessio sighed and brushed away a strand of black hair, that hung to his shoulders, from his olive skin and waited for answer, none came. "I guess that is expected," he leaned over the seat until his face was an inch away from Sara's. "We are really excited that you have decided to come" the confusion was evident on Sara's face and Alessio sighed "have you told her anything?"

"No" his mouth still barely opened,

"Not to worry, everything will be resolved soon" Alessio smiled easily, confidently.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! HEY, Maybe if i get enough reviews of I hate it then I will recant this chapter and the one before it:)**


	10. Chapter Ten: Gas

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Okay so here is Chapter Ten Wow, Chapter ten and Sara is still *spoiler* well then let's get on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Mother: What do you want more than anything else in the world? You can reach any goal if you try**

**Me: I want to own Twilight *eyes light up***

**Mother: Well, that's stupid**

**Me: *cry***

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten: Gas

When, after about three minutes of awkward silence they pulled into a gas station and not up to an airport Sara was more than a little surprised. _Agip _it said and Sara assumed that it was synonymous with a Shell gas station.

Alessio smiled at their destination and stepped out of the car just as rain began to pour, not that he really would have minded if the sun was blinding them. The sky turned dark and he pulled open Sara's door.

"Chris can't stand this much longer, we better get _that" _he stared pointedly at her cut "cleaned up"

Sara said nothing, just got out of the car. She was thinking about Florida, she almost missed it, she almost missed her father, heck she almost missed Mr. O'Connell. She smiled to herself at how outrageous that sounded.

"Are you okay?" it seemed to be less of a concern for her well-being and more as if the concern was for someone else. Almost as if she was a cow going to be slaughtered and he was inquiring as to her well-being afraid the meat would be spoiled. The food relationship caused a shiver to go up Sara's spine _vampire _she remembered _blood drinkers_.

"Yea" she answered mutely when she realized that his gaze had not left her, he smiled and pushed open the door to the miniature convenience store inside.

Alessio dragged her to a bathroom in the back and shoved gauze and tape at her. "I know it's only a cut, but precautions are necessary" he also handed her anti-bacterial soap, ignoring the one that was nailed to the wall and a tube of Neosporin before closing the door.

Sara checked to make sure the door was locked behind her, mostly out of habit before resting her palms on the sink. _You should try to run _her mind advised her, there were no windows in this room and she was positive that Alessio was standing right outside, even if she managed to alert the person standing at the counter she doubted he could do anything against two vampires.

Sara turned on the faucet and the cold water poured out with the distinctive tap water smell. She stuck her arm underneath it and scrubbed until the dried blood fell off of her skin and was washed down. The only thing left was a thin line of red, out of curiosity she pressed her nose against it and sniffed but the only thing that she could smell was the tap water.

"Are you almost done in there?" Alessio's voice followed by a knock brought Sara back to what she was supposed to be doing, and she shut off the water.

_Soap to clean, Neosporin, Gauze, tape it down_ this process was one of her most vivid memories, considering it had been done often, and she did it quickly before swinging open the door. Alessio stood facing her and smiled at the job she had done before dragging her out of the store, Sara did not bother to ask if she had paid for the stuff, she knew that he had not.

When they got back to the car Chris was sitting there looking extremely bored while he played the radio loud enough so that others, who were actually putting gas in their cars, glared at him and muttered about _today's youth ._This time Sara climbed in the back and neither of them objected, Alessio simply held open the door for her while Chris turned and look at her his face both apologetic and full of pity. Alessio climbed in the front still grinning.

"Drop us off at the Volturi palace, and then go to the airport, bring Heidi with you it will make everything easier"

Chris sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the streets, he was speeding but the car was not even sliding on the wet roads. _Great, master ability to control a car _Sara thought sarcastically, she could fell her anger for him building. It made no sense to her how less than twenty-four hours ago she had thought he was an angel, he had been the one to save her from her horrible life and now…her mind refused to finish the thought.

The scenery flashed before her at almost a dream-like state when in reality it was simply the result of speeding. Sara pulled the seat belt over her and clicked it, even though she was sure that death would take her soon she felt the need to keep herself alive in any small way that she could.

"What's the Volturi palace" she asked meekly, her curiosity returning. Neither one of the vampires answered her; they seemed not to hear her. Sara leaned back into the seat as she formulated what consisted of a plan, or rather a way to die with pride. Before they could kill her and drink her blood she would spill her own blood.

_You still end up dead _her mind stated plainly, but to Sara it was the better option, she would have control over her own life, if nothing else.

"We're here" Alessio's voice broke the silence and Sara looked up, she hoped her face did not show her disappointment.

"Expected something a little more glorious?" Chris muttered-the question was rhetoric- as he pulled into the square. The rain was still pouring and three cloaked figures came out to greet them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter. Sorry for the Cliff Hanger. It was necessary :) **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Volturi

**/N: Sorry this chapter took so long….I have a Beta Reader Now (Jesus Luvs Everyone) that's her penname, check out her stories :). Okay, I'm not going to lie this chapter is solely on a whim no planning or anything; I have severe writer's block. Please Review…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eleven: The Volturi

To Sara, there was something ominous about the cloaked men, or rather vampires. She could not quite put her finger on what, but they were very different from Chris and Alessio. They were regal, and moved as if they were floating as they walked towards the intimidating building, and Alessio dragged her along. There was more than a little fear in Sara's mind when Chris drove away, as well as, regret.

"Come," Alessio coaxed her, "the masters are waiting, they are very anxious to meet you."

For a second Sara considered running, but her instinct for self-preservation failed her, and she did not resist Alessio's unbreakable hold. After her new founded knowledge, she was not sure that she preferred life as an alternative. I seemed to Sara that everything was happening in a daze; colors began to blur together in her mind, voices became murmurs, and the building seemed to grown and become misshapen. It was then that she realized Alessio was carrying her, and drowsiness overtook her. Sara wondered if human needs were greater than fear, for she found her eyes closing, and her head molding itself to cold, hard, rock.

_The room is dark and made of stone, yes stone. Red-eyed demons are everywhere, not one, but many._

"_Sleep" a voice sings, and the red-eyed demons seemed to disappear behind a door. Screams cut through the air, so distant that if not for the mass they would not have been noticeable. The noises, that are screams, drift away and are replaced with a soft musical voice almost as if it is singing. Burning, rancid smells are pertinent in the surrounding air, and a small girl seems to glide across the floor. Her blood red eyes cause a satanic glow to take over the angel that is her. A smile dances on the edges of her pink lips and then breaks free, so quickly however does it disappear into a frown that it is not able to take hold. The angel looks sad, and a hand attempts to reach for the angel hoping to comfort her, but the hand is too heavy to move and instead an identical cherubim appears, only this time the angel is a boy. His entrance is so quiet that it is not noticed, until he is there staring down._

"_Leave her" the voice holds immense power, a fearful power, and yet the two hellions do not seem to notice, still they turn and depart one with a mock smile; the other with an unreadable stone face. The blond figure leans down, it is Chris._

"_I will watch you" he assures and again he is here, it is him. Even in the dark cape and with the glowing red eyes, he looks more humane then he has in a long while. "Sleep Sara" he croons, and his face is full of guilt._

Sara woke up in bed, everything in the room was white including her clothes, which were not what she had been wearing, she was sure of it.

_They must have gone through my suitcase_she thought, but there was no doubt in her mind that she had never owned pure white pajamas, or even a complete set of pajamas. She was used to holey t-shirts and gym shorts, not these, these were silk. Sara had barely ever even touched silk, she now understood how the people back in the time of Columbus must have felt, it was Columbus that had done the silk trade wasn't it, or maybe it was Marco Polo. Sara, with the brushing away of that thought, also lost her fascination with the material. Instead she almost began to hyperventilate as she tried to remember what was going on. The last thing that she could remember was getting on a plane with Chris. Everything else seemed to just be a dull, nightmare, it had been frightening but she could not remember why.

Sara dragged herself off of the bed and stood up on shaky legs. She did not even know why she felt so weak.

"Hello Sara" the sudden intrusion of a strange man with pale skin and red eyes brought everything back in a rush, and Sara fell back against the bed. He did not seem to notice. "I am Aro." Confusion flooded on Sara's face, and he smiled gently, it seemed demonic somehow though. The flashing images of Nosferatu came back to her, and she cursed Drayton. "After you have gotten dressed please join us. The others are anxious to meet you." Why, to Sara, did it sound like he meant eat?

When the cloaked man left, she threw open the closet, and, sure enough, her clothes were hanging there. She wished that she had a shower but instead focused on simply putting on clothes. One pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket and exactly one-hundred brush strokes later, she was ready. She pushed open the door, and Chris was standing there, blue eyed and smiling.

"Your eyes" Sara found herself gasping.

"Contacts" he explained in one word, and everything became less mysterious about him. Chris held out his hand to her, and she took it cautiously. "I won't hurt you" he reassured her, making eye contact, and the calm washed over her. Why did she always find herself believing everything that he says?

Chris took her into a large room. The floors were wooden, and the walls seemed to stretch forever. Three cloaked men stood huddled in a circle, two more whispered to the side, Alessio smiled sheepishly as he turned from the window, and two doll like twins stared at her from the center of the room.

"Sara" Aro, who had previously been engaged with the two others, smiled and guided her away from Chris. "I bet you have a thousand questions" he took her hand in his own and began to smile, nod, and even laugh, "yes, many questions." He released her hand. "I have an answer to them all." Aro draped a cloaked sleeve around her shoulder.

"We," he motioned with a hand to all those in the room, "are members of the Volturi." Sara wondered if this revelation was supposed to make any sense to her. "A group of vampires that keep order in the vampire world. The three of us, my two brothers and I, are the Volturi. And they…," he once again motioned around the room ",are a part of the guard." Sara tried to hide her confusion and she could tell that Chris was humored. "We have brought you here because we want you to join us, you have phenomenal power Sara, and, in the state of a vampire, it will be unleashed."

_They wanted to turn me_, Sara finally understood. Alessio slipped away, and Chris inched closer to her.

"I don't…" she began.

"The penalty for knowledge of the vampire world is death of course" Aro added.

"Be changed or die" Chris told her, his voice held regret but also bitterness, extreme bitterness, and Sara found her eyes welling with tears. The angel-child laughed; then she danced up to Sara and smiled brightly.

It was a burning feeling, like being struck by lightning. It traveled through her entire body, and Sara screamed and screamed; more tears poured from her eyes, and her throat grew hoarse. She was screaming and writhing beneath the imps stare, and then it all stopped. The demon skipped away.

Sara, for a moment, contemplated death. She wondered what it would be like, and she wondered about immortality. Would she not tire of it? Between the tears, the cold, and the gasps for breath she looked at Chris. What was this emotion, not guilt, definitely not? No, his face was twisted in pain.

"Forever alone…" Sara murmured.

"You will have us" Aro patted her head, and Sara wrapped her arms around her ribs.

_You will never be warm again_her mind fought before going into a battle with itself. One that seemed never to end and left Sara with the ultimate choice. Between life and death.

* * *

**So what do you think? Kind of long I know, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: New Life

**A/N: Part Two!!! Warning: It may get darker, there may be romance, and there will be revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twelve: New Life

Sara stood up and faced the mirror. It was almost humorous that she could actually see herself. She was slowly disproving every myth that she thought exacted about vampires. Sara's appearance, however, made her frown. Now, she had pale skin, red eyes, black hair. It was the eyes that upset her the most. She missed her eyes, and she wondered if she could manage to steal Chris's contacts.

Her throat burned with fire, with thirst. Sara prayed that Heidi would return soon, or she would probably expose them all. She placed a pure white cloak over her clothes, which were all red. The contrast of the two colors made her almost smile, but the amount of thirst made happiness an impossibility.

A soft knock on the door broke her from her dreams, and she walked to the door, pulling it open lightly.

"She's back" Chris said in a monotone, and Sara followed him out, her eyes brushing the ground. The sweet scent of human blood guided her through two double doors to where they were gathered. 'They' being the partial guard and at least seventy-five humans.

A small smile crept on Sara's face, and she did not bother to drop her cloak. It had been one week since she had made a mess.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short it's almost a prologue to part two…as always thanks to my Beta Reader : )**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Depression

**A/N: You will now start to see a change in Sara….it will get better…please keep reading PLEASE :) As always thanks to my Beta Reader "Jesus Loves Everyone" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Depression

Sara stared at the white wall as she lay flat on her unneeded bed. If only she could have cried. She would have, but with the loss of humanity she had also lost the ability to cry, among other things. Alessio sat on her windowsill, because he was bored and apparently needed someone to talk to. She was not talking to him though just lying and staring at the wall.

"You know sulking doesn't do you any good," he started, "you should work on perfecting your abilities not that the over-bearing thirst has left you." Sara did not answer; she didn't want to think about her ability. The only thing that she could do was make someone as miserable as herself "_you can show them their worst fear, it will replay in their mind as we destroy them" _that was what Alessio had told her.

Sara picked up a dart and threw it at the wall with so much force it snapped in half, realizing her most recent failure at releasing unneeded energy she stood up. She did not put on the white cloak today, she was wearing all black. White was the last thing she needed.

"Sara" Alessio tried again, but she ignored him and instead walked out, just because he was in her room did not mean she had to stay.

When she got out, Sara adjusted her skirt and knocked on the door to Chris's room. He was her only ally here after all. The only person that she really knew. Alessio did not count, because this was all his fault. He had been given visions of abilities, he had seen her, he had told Aro, and he had sent Chris to find her. _But Chris tricked you _her mind said, and she brushed away the thought and pushed open the door that he refused to answer.

The room was empty, and Sara decided to simply walk around. She found the contacts easily. Blue, green, brown, gray, hazel…there were rows of them all lined up in a row.

"Sara" his voice came from behind her and was so quiet that a human would not hear it.

"Why do you have all of this…" she motioned and he laughed.

"Human appearances. I couldn't walk around like this."

"Oh."

Chris no longer scared her. He also no longer had any influence over her decisions. He would not explain why though. They were working on a 'Need to Know Basis,' that was what he called it. She did not exactly know why he was so secretive about everything, but she was not in the mood to really ask _'depressed' _was what Alessio had called it. She could not exactly remember his complete phase, for it had been something like _'wishing for Hell while dining in Heaven' _or something stupid like that.

"What's wrong Sara? Why are you here?" She didn't answer at first, she simply brushed the tips of her fingers against the cabinet before turning back to Chris. In her black stilettos, she was almost his height.

"I'm leaving," was the only answer that she gave, "I'm leaving the Volturi. I'll be a nomad or something." The look that took over Chris's face could only be disbelief

"Sara…I…"

"Aro only said I had to be changed, not that I had to stay with the Volturi…it's been almost a…"

"Sara…"

"Year...besides I hate it here! Jane and Alec hate me, Heidi is afraid of me, and Demetri is always sniffing me like I am going to bolt or something!"

"That is because you are" Chris pointed out, but Sara's mind was far away. She heaved herself onto the counter taking special care not to break it.

"Sara" Chris tried again and came close to her placing his palms on the counter and meeting her eyes. "Sara, don't run…Aro will have Demetri track you and bring you back. You are too young to be on your own, and your self-control is not that great."

Even without power over her, he was still convincing but in a different way than before. Sara forced air out of her mouth and wished that she could cry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. All she had wanted to do was get away from Florida and her horrible life. She had figured it out; she would go to Italy with Chris and have the time of her life. This was a deviation from her plan, a large one. Sure she was in Italy, and she was with Chris but the Volturi Vampire Coven had not been part of the plan.

"Are you going to report me?" she asked and was not surprised when he did not answer. Sara jumped from the counter and landed on the floor just in front of his shoes. "I'll leave you alone." Sara started to walk past him, but his arms had left the counter and therefore surrounded her. Sara could have easily gotten past him with her newborn strength, but she did not particularly want to.

"Please Sara," his hands gripped her waist in an effort to restrain her from leaving, "wait…" His eyes pleaded with her, "Please…" She pushed him away this time and started to leave the room. By the time she was back in her own room, Alessio was gone. Sara sat on her bed and dug her nails into the rock which was her arms. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, and she sobbed but no tears fell. That was what happened when you were a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really lost on if Chris and Sara should go together…any ideas would be helpful. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: AWOL

**A/N: Okay so here is what I have been looking forward to writing…in the chapter after this not this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Absent Without Leave

Sometime during her dry sobs, there was a knock on the door. Sara did not bother to look up, if it was someone who needed to get, in they would. The door opened slowly, it was Felix.

"There you are," he feigned surprise and winked, "Aro wants you. Bring your cloaka" he directd her. Sara decided not to argue and instead did as instructed.

Felix led her to an empty room that held only Aro, Felix and herself.

"Sara," he greeted her with a smile, "I am very disappointed in you. Alessio raved about how much of an asset you would be, but all I have seen is an unwillingness to cooperate. That is why I have enlisted Felix to help you train." Then he left, closing the door behind him. Sara sighed.

"How long?" she asked.

"We are vampires, we have forever." She wondered exactly what he meant by that but decided to disregard it. She had noticed that Felix flirted with anything that moved, human and vampire alike, especially Giana. She expected it was because humans could blush, and he enjoyed knowing his charms worked on someone.

Sara put on the cloak and pulled the hood down low enough so that it covered her eyebrows and yet high enough to expose here eyes. She actually needed those.

"As soon as I do this, I can leave?" she inquired in an indifferent tone, and Felix nodded before summoning her to begin.

_Fine, _Sara thought, _this would be easy as soon as she could catch his eyes._

He raced at her and then disappeared from view with his speed, leaving Sara to dart around anxiously before sensing him behind her. She turned only to recive a blow in the face that sent her flying backwards and shattering the glass mirrors. Sara stood up again and tried to meet his taunting eyes, but he disappeared again, and this time she ran towards where he had been as she contemplated how to catch someone that was as fast as him. She saw a flash of darkness and focused on it until speed began to slow down. The flash became a blur, the blur a figure, the figure a man. Felix was running in no recognizable pattern, but Sara could clearly see him, in a sense, she was slowing down the time around her, but he did not notice. He ran for her, and, as soon as he did, Sara caught his eyes and held him. She sifted through his mind subconsciously, and he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he screamed incoherent words. Sara replayed the vision over and over in his head, the thing that he would hate more than anything else, his biggest fear, his darkest memory.

Finishing her task, she pulled here yes away and pushed open the door as she began to walk back to her room. Sara would leave tonight. What Chris did not know, would not hurt him.

Even though Sara was aware that Vampires did not sleep, she was also equally aware that at night the vampires of the Volturi were not very attentive to their surroundings. No one except for her, because she unlike the rest had no bonds that consumed her night.

Sara considered packing, but at the last minute opted to bring nothing. She would need nothing after all, only herself. The white cloak she threw on her unused bed after tearing it in half, straight down the middle, and redressed herself in a pure black dress. There really was no need for charades but since only she knew what she was about to do, she wanted them, the offer was too difficult to refuse.

The dress was a halter that hugged her waist before billowing out towards the floor. It had been her first gift upon entering the Volturi guard, and it had been from Sculpia who insisted that it would look better on her with her black hair.

Sara had not objected, but the reason was not because she had truly wanted it, rather because she was afraid to say no, that had been the first feeling that had consumed her when she was turned, fear. The second had been distrust and then thirst. The third had come so quickly that she had never had time to recover from the second, it was too powerful after all.

It did not matter how many times Alessio explained his power to her, or how many smiles Aro gave her, she did not trust anyone in the guard, well except one person.

Sara opened the door to the hall and stepped out before silently making her way out of the building, she had people she had to visit, things that she had to see, a life she had to run away from.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Beauty of Silence

**A/N: I really wanted to do a chapter about Chris so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Beauty of Silence

He listened to her leave, and his frozen heart broke in half. He did not stop her, though he should have. He did not report her, though it was his duty to do so. Instead, he simply closed the door to his room and pretended he had heard nothing, pretended he was able to sleep, and prayed that no one would realize she was gone until she had gotten far away. Cried for the fate that would soon be hers and for the life that he had caused her to lose, it had been his fault, try as he might to blame it on Alessio, and his stupid visions, it had been all him.

He had not argued with the duty he was faced with, he had done nothing except nod silently, and followed Alessio's orders found her as she was. Struggling to support the man who dared to call himself her father, without a car, without a wheel chair, as the rain lingered in the sky waiting to pour down on her, it had been so easy.

He had pulled up his car and offered the cautious girl a ride. Placed the pamphlet so that he knew she would see it, because he had seen her sign up for the Volturi trap, he had been watching her. Gave her his number and told her to call if she needed help, and he knew that she would need it. He had not told her to run, as he could have. He had not killed her right there, like he wanted to. Instead he remained silent about his mission and slowly befriended her.

Chris told himself to blame it on naiveté. She should have known it was too good to be true. She should never have called him again. She should have walked away with the lemonade stuck in her hair and gone home. But it was a lie to blame it on her when he knew he had caused it.

She was not as naïve as she seemed. He was not as persuasive as she thought. That was his gift, or at least the fundamentals of it. The ability to penetrate the human mind, give it thoughts, suggest it to do things. Of course there is always a choice, but his options were always better. And the funny thing was, he would look completely human while doing it. He would not sparkle in the sun, his eyes would not glow red, it was the perfect gift.

Except, he had scared her, the plane, the blood, the death. When that stupid woman had cut her finger on the shard of glass from the cup she had dropped there was nothing he could have done. And the man, he knew, had saw it and so he to had to be disposed of. But not Sara, because she was part of a greater plan. That was what he told himself. Even though it was not the plan that stopped him, it was her eyes, the fear in them as she smelt death. The mounting fear as his eyes glowed red with the new blood. And the spreading fear after she had cut her wrist and his skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

It was all that he could have done not to lose control. He lost the human appearance he managed to maintain. He looked like a vampire, and she looked like a victim. A weak fragile human with no escape, except the one he offered her, and so he had ordered her. No persuasion, simply an order, and she obeyed because she had no choice. Because in reality she never had a choice.

No amount of convincing would make him forgive himself for destroying her humanity. No amount of pleading would make Aro decide to forget about her, to send her out on her own, that they did not need her. That was the downfall to the gift, it only worked on humans.

And so Chris listened to the corridors. Ready at any moment to jump up and apprehend someone from leaving, but knowing he would not. Deep in his gut he knew that if it came to that he would stay lying down. Pretending that he could sleep, imagining he had heard nothing while they searched the palace for her, while they hunted her down. And when they found her, he would say that he had not known, he would try and comfort her, and she would forgive him, because she had before, because maybe she had realized by now that he was a coward.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Chris's POV? Next chapter will be the one i wanted to write it is called simply revenge**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Story Time

**A/N: Beginning my favorite chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Story

The streets of Italy were deserted, and so it made it easy for Sara to weave in and out of them undetected. Not that anyone would have seen her anyway, as fast as she was moving. There really was only one place she wanted to get to, and that was Miami. The knowledge that in such a place her skin would sparkle like a thousand diamonds made absolutely no difference to her. Sara knew this was a suicide mission, but it had to be done. She dove into the water, and swam.

Was it possible that the brothers would pardon her? She hoped not. She hoped that they would savagely rip her to shreds. She wondered for a moment what it would feel like to burn. Peaceful, she assured herself. It would save her from this half-life that she was living, and there was nothing more that she could ask for.

Sara was sure that the water was supposed to be cold, but she could feel nothing. It truly made no difference to her. And her speed was un-paralleled to any she had felt before. She doubted any machine could go this fast. The plane had taken ten hours to get here or maybe more and here she was in five already reaching the shore of the tip of Florida.

Murder, did the lust for it come with the transformation? Or had she always wanted the stain of blood on her finger tips. Still there was immense despair with this resolution, and she knew that human emotions were taking over.

_Banish them _she reminded herself _you are not a human anymore, you are a monster. _And she ran blindly until the only thought was her goal. She looked at nothing except what was directly in front of her, and finally she saw it, she saw him.

Mr. O'Connell was standing there jamming his keys into his old KIA, and Sara was approaching him slightly annoyed that rain was falling all around her.

"Hello Mr. O'Connell," she purred, her mouth an inch above his ear, "it has been so long…" He turned his eyes widened before he finally realized it was her.

"Sara," he breathed, "it's just you." She could hear his heart palpitating and was angry that it was not fear that was driving his pulsing heart and rushing blood. "You…," he began, "you look umm…different."

She ignored him and instead walked around until she was close enough to grab the hand that was turning the key in the car door. She squeezed as if giving him a handshake and listened to all of the bones shatter which was soon replaced by Mr. O'Connell's scream.

"I'm sorry," her eyes widened dramatically, "it was an accident." The lie fell easily from her tongue. "I suppose you won't be able to get in your car now." She glanced at the key, which was jammed in the door, (that had been an accident). "No matter, you see I wanted to talk to you. I have a very interesting story to tell you, and you don't have anywhere to be after all, do you?"

"No" he stuttered now, finally it was in fear.

"Good, good, it really is an interesting story." The bravado she knew was unnecessary; she never had been an actress after all. But then, this would be the last time she ever saw him, and she should make it good at least.

* * *

**A/N Took a long time to write that little bit yes I know. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: To Catch a Newborn

A/N: It feels like I haven't updated this story in forever. Well I haven't really. But anyway here it is chapter seventeen. I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Revenge

She'd left him lying there - outside of the run-down Burger Parlor – completely sucked dry, (though that hadn't been her intention). A tiny drop of blood had managed to escape from him and Sara had lost it, not that she'd particularly tried to resist. The burning in her throat was hardly quenched but she'd managed not slaughter anyone else _mind over matter _and all of that. After all she had a goal, and she _would _accomplish it before they came for her.

She made it to the apartment complex - that had at one time been her home - easily, but she paused when she got to the door.

_What if he wasn't here anymore?_

_What if he was dead?_

_What is she killed someone else by accident?_

She pushed away those thoughts and knocked on the door. If it was him, he'd suffer. If it wasn't him, she'd walk away.

It was him.

The man who opened the door didn't look like her father – he looked well-kempt – but it was surely him. Or at least the _him _she remembered from her childhood.

"_Sara?"_

"Hello, dad."

He opened the door a bit wider, still transfixed by her obvious change in appearance and she walked inside and closed the door behind her. It was better if there were no witnesses.

* * *

"She's gone." Chris heard him before he actually saw Aro enter, "she's gone and you saw her leave."

"I did."

"You didn't try to stop her."

"She'll be so easy to get back."

"I'm glad you think so because it will be you and Alessio who will go after her. If you fail, you die."

Chris didn't even consider arguing he simply stood up and grabbing an unneeded coat went to find Alessio.

He was easy enough to find, he was sitting in his bedroom in front of a Chess set that lacked, among other things, a second player.

"We have to go."

"Where are we going?" Alessio didn't look up initially and instead moved his knight.

"To find Sara."

"You lost her? How'd you manage that?"

"Will you just get up!"

"Hold on." Picking up a pawn he moved it a few places and then Chris stepped forward and threw the board against the wall.

"Let's go!"

"But…"

"Let's go!"

"Give her a head start, Chris. It's no fun if it's an easy catch." He smirked, gleefully. "Meanwhile, sit down and play a game of chess with me."

"Aro said we have to go."

Suddenly Alessio's smile fell.

"Why can't Felix and Jane go?"

"Because he wants her back, _alive_."

"Fine."

Pushing back the chair, Alessio stood up and started towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Chris offered, even though he was very far from being sorry at all.

"Sure you are, you planned this, you want her to get away. _Damn it, _Chris!"

Throwing open the door Alessio motioned for his companion to exit first, which Chris did. This would surely be a long task, especially considering Alessio was in a sour mood. Alessio was _never _in a bad mood.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to say review because I know that this chapter stunk. Even if you are reading it. But I do have a pressing urge to wrap up all of my projects no matter what so, yeah. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Chase Begins

**A/N: I've made a vow to myself to finish this story, and so I shall.**

**Thanks to wvvampire for betaing this for me. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, of that I am thankful**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Chase Begins

She stood over the limp form of her father, where he lay unconscious on the ground. She could've killed him, should've, she was here for revenge after all. But she couldn't bring herself to. Even now, when she was a monster, she retained something that mirrored a conscience – a conscience that she'd rather not have. At least not now.

"Sara?" His eyes fluttered open as he croaked, "Sara what happened to you?"

"I changed." She said simply. _Don't think about it, just do it. Don't think about it, just do it. _She coached herself and, in one fluid motion, she slammed her fist through his heart.

Before she could regret her actions, she left the apartment.

The commercial plane was crowded, and so Chris and Alessio were stuck between two teenage girls who couldn't stop drooling, chatting, and giggling. They were Americans returning from a summer trip and were single, though Chris hardly knew what made them think he cared.

"Are you married?" she asked him with a quick glimpse at his bare ring finger.

"No." He turned to her and started to turn back, but a blush formed in her cheeks.

He could smell the blood, and his throat started to burn at the thought of it. After all, he hadn't gone hunting before they boarded. She giggled obnoxiously, leaning towards him, not realizing that her breath was irritating the burn. Chris started to lean forward too, forgetting that Aro would murder him as well as Alessio if he massacred an entire plane.

Alessio, finally noticing, reached forward and grabbed his forearm pulling him back.

"You idiot!" He spoke much too softly for the girl to hear, but his words were like a scream in Chris's ear. "Control yourself. You managed with Sara."

"Sara was different." He barked back, "Sara had a purpose."

"He's engaged." Alessio – ignoring Chris – informed the girl, and of course the lie was lost on her. "Her name's Sara. We're going to see her." He shot her a smile and muttered gibberish that sounded something like _dog, cat, and idiot _in Italian just to make sure she blushed again. She did, scarlet this time, and Chris managed to control himself as she did so.

"You didn't spare Sara because she had a purpose," Alessio explained. "You did it because you're in love with her, even if you deny it."

"I don't get attached to tools."

"Then why'd you let her escape?" Alessio smirked, "you let her escape because you wanted her to be free, but you're too much of a damned coward to actually help her."

Chris didn't answer; he simply closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't need Alessio to tell him he was a coward.

Was it robbing if you'd never get caught? If they had no trace that you even existed? Sara – now in a pair of jeans and a white tank-top – sat on the sand at a Miami Beach in the pouring rain, and waited.

Her deeds of revenge were done and very soon the rest of the Volturi Guard would arrive. She hoped it was Jane, that way she would suffer before she went. She wouldn't beg for her life, she'd go gladly to her fate worse than death. Yes, she would go gladly.

* * *

**A/N: This time I will ask for reviews because, why not? Please Review and if you have any suggestions, advice or something you want me to add in the story please write it and I'll try my best to make your dreams come true :)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The End of All Things

**A/N: So, basically I have a compulsive desire to finish things. This includes fandoms that I don't even write for anymore. So, here is the final chapter of 'A Broken Peace'**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The End of All Things

Beneath the black sky, Sara sat on the beach. The dark waves lapped against her pale toes, but she could not feel the sensation. Water on rock was much different than water on flesh. The beach was deserted, and all traces of humanity had disappeared with the tide. It had swept away the leftover sand castles and the embedded footprints and left only Sara who wasn't quite human.

She sighed.

Once again she wished she was human. She wished that she could be human again and simply throw herself into the waves and never come up. It would be easier, but it was impossible. She would have to wait for the others to come and find her. They would determine that she must be executed, and she would die. Not nearly as simple, but just as effective.

Sara rested there for five more minutes until she heard footsteps in the sand. They were too quiet to be human, but she was still surprised when she turned. It was not Jane at all, it was Chris. In the darkness, the moonlight caused his blonde hair to light silver. He came and sat down beside her, and for a moment she was reminded of the first day she had met him in Miami sitting in his car and offering her and her father a ride home.

"You've really caused a problem, Sara. I told you Aro would send people after you."

"So he sent you?" It made no difference to her, not now.

"And Alessio," he added. "We've come to take you back."

"You're not going to kill me?" She was not relieved. She was annoyed. How could he not understand her purpose for coming here? She had only wanted two things: to get her revenge, and to be freed from her curse. She had gotten one, and Chris could give her the other.

"Aro wants you alive."

There it was. Beneath everything, Chris was only loyal to the Volturi, to his master. She could not run away. Not now. And she was not sure that returning to Italy would guarantee her death. With cold eyes she stared at Chris, and she understood the truth that maybe a small part of him loved her, but he would never act on it. It was not because he was simply a coward either. She understood cowardice. It was because his love for her would never outweigh his loyalty to the guard.

"Very well." She did not bother to sigh. "We should go."

_Resignation_. It was all that was left. She was dead; soulless and heartless there was nothing to now drive her. Still, she moved. A robot for all eternity.

The End

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah…this is finished now. I can finally stop being concerned about this story. If you've read this whole thing and you got to here and you're wondering about why I even bothered to go to the last chapter. Your answer is simple, it's because I only had two choices: Delete this story –or- finish it. Now you might say, "you should've deleted it" and I would agree, but I went ahead and finished it anyway.**


End file.
